


Oh dear!

by horrorriz



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Crack, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, No really I mean it, Porn Without Plot, Set in Season 3, Teasing, bottom ed, don't murder me for this, touch starved Ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorriz/pseuds/horrorriz
Summary: A seemingly simple move was all needed for Ed to lose all sanity and fall into the dream that was Oswald Cobblepot.





	Oh dear!

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, written in the middle of the night based on a friend's dream. What have my life come to, posting this?

It had simply started with Ed leaning against the chair in favor of standing, not wanting to option to sitting down in couch on the other side of the small ottoman serving as a coffee table —still, it would be too far.  
As the night progressed, good drinks and warming company —or had the room simply got hotter? He internally smacked himself for the quite frankly, lame classic line. He resorted to sit down on the edge of the armchair, closing their proximity further.  
There was something in Oswald who brought out the worst in him, sides he didn’t know he possessed at all. Feelings he was much too timid to admit in the light of the day, only it wasn’t either light or daytime anymore. Only the illuminating light of the fireplace and a candles, making the shadow of the flames dance over them.  
  
At one point, Oswald put a hand on his legs now strewn over the edge, almost resting in the other man’s lap —only he did not remove it. It lingered there like a snake progressively slinking closer to dangerous territory. Ed visible gulped, something Oswald must have taken notice with how he stopped mid laughter to lick his lips and study his stressed expression.  
  
From there, everything had seemingly gone out of control.  
  
Oswald had turned to face Ed who was determined to keep his gaze staring into raging flames of the fireplace, afraid he would be completely lost if he were to catch the lustful eyes of his current companion.  
Hot breath tickled his ear and sent pleasant shivers down his spine, his mouth involuntarily opening in order to inject more oxygen which seemed to get thinner in the air around them. A bubble closing in where only they existed, getting smaller by the minute as Oswald rested another hand on his neck —caressing the sensitive skin with featherlight touches of his fingertips, nails occasionally digging down to create paths of white scratches over his pale tone.  
  
A sharp gasp escaped him as Oswald moved down to lick a line over one of the scratches with a pointed tongue, and Ed could swear he could _feel_ the smirk against his skin.  
  
Hands aimlessly roamed, Oswald not being able to decide on a place he wanted to specifically caress, simply wanting to claim all of him. His own breath was getting heavy, low moans threatening deep down his throat —sound edging Edward on further.  
  
Oswald’s patience was running out, one arm moving behind his back to pull up the shirt previously neatly tucked down into his pants —relishing in the feeling of naked skin against his palms, greedingly caressing smooth movements over Ed’s back.  
Ed started to lean down further, subconsciously wanting to give Oswald easier access and in his turn melt against his hot touch.   
With the newfound proximity offered, Oswald took advantage of the nearness to tug on Edward’s jacket, prompting him to shrug it off which Ed happily compiled to, head fuzzy with want feeling no restraint to follow along whatever Oswald wanted of him —lusting in the knowledge that the object of need was in fact him.  
  
Oswald momentarily leaned back with a smirk of victory on his lip, studying the panting mess Ed had deteriorate into. Glasses askew, only barely hiding the dilated pupils finally falling back on the dangerous territory that was Oswald’s own gaze of power, determination. He knew what he wanted, and wasn’t afraid to take it. Edward admired that trait of his, personally too inverted in his own shyness to make a move like that.  
  
Suddenly a light glimmered in Oswald’s pale eyes, a devious grin on his hauntingly beautiful features.  
  
Next Ed knew, a tight grip on his shirt pulled him down into the chair, far too long legs hanging over the edge. Oswald repositioned himself by throwing a leg on Ed’s hips, successfully straddling him.  
If he didn’t know better, he would have thought this to be another of those rather spicy dreams that seemed to sneak their way into the depths of his mind when attempting to find rest, often causing him to instead wake up with a sudden needy throbbing to be taken care of in order to fall back asleep.  
  
Overtaken by the new dynamics, and the way Oswald’s eyes seemed to gnisten in the yellow light of the warm fire still roaring next to them —he found the courage to place a pair of shaky hands on Oswald’s still fully clothed frame, wishing he could simply undress the man with his mind.  
Oswald gave him another knowing smile —goodness Ed was so far down for having allowed himself to study the make expressions blessed upon him tonight, and began to shrug off his jacket. Ed’s gaze was following his smooth, almost teasing movements as his graceful fingers loosened his tie and buttoned up waistcoat and shirt, exposing glances of white pale —delicious skin waiting to be devoured.  
  
As hypnotized, Ed’s fingers seeked to explore the territory that he knew no one else had yet claimed. Untouched, pure and just for him. He started to become greedy, the want getting the best of him but Oswald only looked amused.  
Because while Ed’s attention was on feeling the softness of his skin, Oswald decided to accelerate this race —or perhaps it was rather a smooth slow dance of bodies wanting to grind close to the other. He rolled his hips in experimentation, savouring in the moan it induced in Ed.  
  
Ed swallowed down another moan, head rolling back, missing how Oswald took the moment to unzip his pants —only noticing when his hands moved to free Edward’s length from the much too tight restraint of his own trousers.  
He opened his eyes, briefly meeting Oswald’s up close to his as he put his lips over Ed’s in a welcomed and well awaited kiss.   
  
Oswald moved his lips to trail further kisses down Ed’s neck, suckling on the skin and enjoying the trembling mess of a man under him.  
  
“Oswald!” Ed exclaimed. “Oh my.”  
  
Oswald held back a snort, but continued. Ed had put on a tough exterior since coming out of Arkham, but he knew better that the man would always come back to the shy, touch starved man when falling apart like putty in his hands.  
To prove his point, he grinded his crotch against Edward, loudly moaning from the contact himself.  
  
“Oh!” Ed continued, clearly frantic the words just escaped him. Craving more.  
  
“Oh oh oh oh OH dear.” He breathed, buckling his hips back up against Oswald’s to follow the touch.  
  
Oswald leaned down, putting his entire weight on top of Edward, teeth nibbling his ear as he whispered.  
“Come for me.”  
  
Ed grabbed Oswald’s buttocks, digging his nails down and using the grip as leverage to push up against him until sweet release showered over him.  
  
Oswald slipped a hand between them to give himself a few more stroke until he was able to follow into the bliss. Gasping with Edward’s name on his lips.  
  
As Ed came down from the rush, world clearing up and mind suddenly becoming well aware of what he had just done, he hurried to add the only way he felt he could repeal it.  
  
“No homo though.”


End file.
